The Sweaters Loud house style
by earthling1996r
Summary: Lincoln and Clyde are challenge to prove if there hardcore or not and they couldn't care less


At Royalwood's elementary school Lincoln and Clyde are walking to the Principal's office for something, Clyde " Oh why does Principal Huggins want to see us we haven't done anything wrong have you ?" Lincoln " Not since the frog thing with Lana ."

Lincoln " Don't worry Clyde I will handle this."

At the Principal's office Lincoln was giving a speech " Yes yes it was me sir but think about this Video Games, T.V shows, Ads on youtube , all of these are being shoved down today's youth so the 'man' can get richer...Lincoln did air quotes and continued " And who is the real culprit victim or the big man who could've been the bigger man.?" Clyde clapped for his friend . Principal Huggins was a little freaked out but composed quickly " Actually Mr. Loud and Mr. McBride I asked you over to my office to show the new student Sammy around."

Lincoln and Clyde turned around and saw a tall girl who was blond with a bob-cut and for some reason looked like she had little animation . Lincoln " Dang it." Clyde " What's wrong Linc ?" Lincoln " I just wasted the best excuse i ever had ."

Lincoln and Clyde were show ing Sammy around the school , Lincoln " That's the gym we go there to hide from studying in the library ." Clyde then pointed at the library " And we also hide in the library to get out of doing gym." Sammy was shaking like a leaf Lincoln took notice " Don't worry I'm sure you'll fit in soon enough."

Sammy " Oh sorry I guess I'm nervous because of how hardcore you two are." Lincoln took an interest to that " Us hardcore wow. Go on ." Sammy " Well i had from rumors at my old school that you two go on wild crazy adventures, going out on top not obeying the rules ." As Sammy said all that Lincoln grew a big head literally . Clyde then popped Lincoln's head like a balloon.

Clyde " Linc that's not let being hardcore through a mere rumor get to our ego's it will be a disaster and you know it." Lincoln " You're right Clyde thanks, ( Turns to Sammy) " Sorry Sammy I'm not sure what those rumors you heard were but neither Clyde or I are hardcore the last thing we need is for us to get into some fight with two punks who have nothing better to do then challenge us."

Lincoln and Clyde walk out of school Clyde " So Linc want burgers or pizza for a snack?" Before Lincoln could answer a voice was head " So you two think your hardcore eh?" The boys turned and saw two tall boys who have little animation but lots of sweaters . Their names was Carl and Tony ; Lincoln and Clyde were beyond confused as Carl and Tony were doing weird poses. Clyde " Um are you two find gentleman talking to us." Carl " You getting fresh with us nerd?"

Lincoln " No we're not getting fresh with... who ever you are." Sammy whispers in their ears " That's Carl and Tony from my old school." Clyde " Oh sorry guys but we are not hardcore." Carl " Are you challenging us ?" Lincoln " No we are not challenging you we are telling you we are not hardcore at all." Carl " Sounds to me you want a fight dweebazoids." Lincoln and Clyde then walk away " Carl " Yeah walk away before it gets ugly." Clyde " What do you think we're doing now man? "

Lincoln and Clyde walk as Sammy catches up to them " Dudes that was pretty stupid tp provoke them like that their dads are super rich." Lincoln " We didn't provoke them we were just trying to stay out of trouble." Sammy " You don't understand they don't take kindly to people who stand up to them." Lincoln " Ok do they take kindly to people who don't do anything to them?"

Sammy " You guy are being crazy!" Lincoln " No you are the crazy one walk to the other side of the street." Sammy does Clyde " Now don't get any closer toward us for the rest of our lives."

At the Loud house Lincoln and Clyde saw Sammy standing outside waving, Lincoln " This girl is trouble." Just then the door knocks they open it and saw an adult with little animation . Clyde " Can we help you?" the man spoke " Hello I'm Mr. Kay I teach at the school from the north I heard you had some trouble with two of my students." Lincoln " Yes they thought we were challenging them for some reason." Lincoln and Clyde thought Mr. Kay was going to fix it however. Mr. Kay " Will let me tell you if you did accept their challenge they will win and you well lose. We will be like 'Yeah." and you were be like ' Wah."

Lincoln and Clyde go back inside Mr. Kay went to the window to mock them some more " You scared cowards?" Lincoln " Not scared just annoyed if you don't leave I'm either going to call the cops or Lola on you."

The two sneak out back and watched Mr. Kay.

Clyde " You know what's worse he's a teacher." Lincoln " No what's worse is the fact he's wearing a sweater in he middle of spring."

Lincoln and Clyde walk outside on the sidewalk, Lincoln " So have you notice that everyone knew is very stiff?" They spotted Sammy trying to tell them something. Clyde " What?" Sammy was about to get closer but Lincoln stopped her " Stay where you are just talk louder." Sammy " WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU." Lincoln and Clyde turned around and saw Tony and Carl.

Carl " So you told on us you dweebbies." Lincoln " We didn't told on you for anything and that happened like two minutes ago who even told you." Sammy whistles .

Carl " We are going to cream you two in the big fight ." Lincoln " No there isn't going to be a fight cause we are not fighting."

Carl " Oh yes there will be cause if you don't my father will tear down your school and make it another one of his golf course."

Lincoln " What you can't do that." Carl " Oh we can and will if you don't fight us." Carl and Tony then leave.

Clyde " Lincoln do we have to fight ?" Lincoln " No Clyde we just have to ask for an adult's help."

Lincoln and Clyde were talking to Lincoln dad Lynn Sir about the fight, " So you see dad this two guys want to fight me and Clyde and if we don't there going to tear down the school can you help us?" Lincoln said.

Lynn Sir had his hand on his chin " Well son if you have to fight will who am I to stop it especially when DreamBoat is on TV."

Clyde " Wait Mr. Loud do you really want us to fight this fight." Lynn Sir " Oh no just that if the school gets torned down your and my daughters education will be long gone and neither your mother nor I are good at home-schooling." Lincoln and Clyde groins seeing how Lynn Sir is no help.

Clyde suggested Lori unfortunately she was less then helpful too, Lori was pretending she was giving someone a chokehold. Lori " Ok this is what you two need to know, know your opinions weak spot like take his shoe it will be a good chance for a sneak attack since everyone want to get their shoe back." Lincoln and Clyde just walked away, the two are walking in the park.

Lincoln " What is wrong with people today?" Clyde " I know that new girl is trouble and your family is nuttier then usually ." Lincoln " And to top it of that guy is here." Lincoln pointed to Mr. Kay doing victory dances .

Lincoln " And I know how this will end we will fight, look like we're losing ,but somehow even if we don't win, will gain their respect and their will jump and get stuck in the air."

Clyde " Wil I say we just ignore this and not fight." Lincoln " Your right dude."

Just then Ronnie Annie ran up to Lincoln " Lincoln I heard you are going to fight to save the school and it's pretty brave and heroic of you and I know I can't do anything to stop you but just listen to your heart what does it say?" Ronnie said. Lincoln so wanted to impress her that he ignored what his heart really said: Lincoln's heart " Get a restraining order on those new people and live happily in SHAME!" Lincoln " It says I have to fight."

Clyde sighs Mr. Kay tapped his shoulder, Clyde turned around and saw him " Yes?" Clyde asked Mr. Kay " See you in the big fight."

Lincoln and Clyde were doing the big fight in the way of a tennis match at Sammy's old school were everyone had very little animation. Clyde " I'm not one to judge people on their looks but everyone looks so weird to look at." Lincoln " Yeah it's almost like they bath in glue or something."

Carl and Tony were on the other side ready to fight. Carl " You're going down ." Carl threw the fist ball but Lincoln and Clyde didn't bother to bounce it back.

Carl and Tony score about hundred points will Lincoln and Clyde don't even bother, Clyde even uses his racket like a guitar and sang a little " This is boring b-b-b-b-boring boring."

A ball for some reason froze in place . In the audience Sammy, Lori and Ronnie Anne were watching, Sammy " Lincoln believe in yourself." Lincoln " Well might as well humor them." Lincoln has his tennis racket touch there ball but it stung like heck. " Ow." Lincoln cried out.

Despite the fact that Carl and Tony had just one more point to gain Mr. Kay had another idea. Mr. Kay " Hmm there planing something I know it." Carl " Um sir you ok?" Mr. Kay " I want you to hit the white-head one in the butt to throw him off his game." Carl" But I just have one more point I think..." Mr. Kay interrupted " You don't think you do as I say." Carl under order intentionally hit Lincoln when his back was turned; the reason that is because Lincoln was showing Clyde something " A Clyde my sister Luan taught me this." he pressed the tennis racket on his face " Waffle Face!" Lincoln said. Lincoln got hit by the tennis ball in his butt.

Lincoln was laying down on a table with Lynn Sir, " Son i'm going to give you the spit massage to make you better." He spits in his hands but Lincoln jumped up " That won't be needed dad I got this."

Lincoln walks back to the tennis court Carl and Tony are impressed Carl " Wow he really is hardcore if he's still playing after a hit like that." Lincoln " Let's just get this over with."

The crowd cheers for Lincoln he however notices something else " How do they clap with no movement?"

Carl hit the last tennis ball and like before Lincoln and Clyde don't do anything.

The low animated guys win, the crowd cheers and Lincoln and Clyde don't give a single damn.

Carl and Tony " Stop!" The crowd stops cheering , the two walk up to Lincoln and Clyde." You two may of lost the match but you won something more important ." They started to repeatedly take off their seaters until they were just wearing undershirts. Carl and Tony gave Lincoln and Clyde there sweaters one each. Carl " Yo won our respect ." Lincoln and Clyde hold on to the sweaters in utter confusion. Lincoln " Dudes why in the world do you were so many sweaters and again in the middle of SPRING!"

Lincoln's commit was ignored as everyone else had a laugh ending Carl and Tony then jump and freeze in the air. Lincoln turned to Clyde and says to him " See I told you it would end like this."

 **Post in the review if you want more Gumball episodes loud House Style**


End file.
